The OSUCCC Leukemia Tissue Bank Shared Resource (LTBSR) was established in 1997 and since its inception has obtained over 10,000 samples procured from 4,000 consented patients at OSU. The LTBSR successfully facilitates translation of basic research in leukemia to the clinical setting by making available an extensive repository of tissue samples, with accompanying complete pathologic and clinical data, procured from leukemia patients. The infrastructure of the OSUCCC LTBSR is supported by outstanding institutional support and is directed by Dr. Guido Marcucci, a physician-scientist and an established senior investigator in translational research in leukemia. He oversees a highly-trained staff with extensive experience in leukemia research that provides a full array of unique services to support high quality leukemia research. The LTBSR consists of a large and unique leukemia tissue repository, including both leukemic tissue and normal tissue germ line DNA, accompanied in all cases with complete pathologic, cytogenetic and clinical data for ready correlation of clinical and biological results. In addition, all the essentials of effective leukemia tissue bank management are very well-developed, including the activities of tissue collection, best practices, quality control of specimens, tissue storage, procurement of initial and follow-up samples and their pathology and clinical information, data entry and database management, and patient consent and confidentiality. The LTBSR leverages key partnerships within .the OSUCCC and efficient coordination with other key OSUCCC Shared Resources, to provide fundamental support of a key research mission of the OSUCCC: to produce high-quality basic and clinical research in hematological malignancy. While separated with regard to the mechanisms of collecting samples and allocation of samples to investigators, the LTBSR and the OSUCCC Biorepository and Biospecimen Shared Resource for solid tumors are governed by the same operational procedures with regard to commitment to the OSUCCC research mission and patients' confidentiality. The procedures for prioritizing and distributing tissue to a large base of investigators within the OSUCCC are effectively in place. The success in managing this large leukemia tissue resource is well-supported by the broad usage of this resource by >92% OSUCCC members and by high-impact publications (e.g.. Cell, Cancer Cell, Journal Clinical Oncology, Blood) by OSUCCC investigators in which the LTBSR has played a significant role.